I'm always watching at you
by bibble-ie
Summary: It's KAISOO. JONGSOO. Kai Kyungsoo. AU. Happy Reading :)


**I'M ALWAYS WATCHING AT YOU**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : School Life, Drama, Romance -gagal-**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO ADALAH SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memperhatikanmu.

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu.

Sejak saat itu.

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"em.. Annyeonghaseyo, choneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Ba-bangapseumnida."

Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan gugup-semua orang di kelas melihat ke arahnya-

Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya. Dia pindah sekolah karena mengikuti Appa nya ke Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Pasalnya dia bersekolah di Busan-semua anggota keluarganya pindah dari Seoul ke Busan-

"Apa yang ada ditanyakan kepada Do Kyungsoo?"

Tanya Sonsaengnim di depan yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kelas barunya-juga ini jam mata pelajarannya di kelas itu-

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tanya Sonsaengnim pada murid di samping jendela barisan nomer 2 yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi pindahan dari mana ?"

Tanyanya.

"Aku pindah dari Busan."

Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum kaku-gugup-

"Ah, kau, apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Tanya Sonsaengnim pada murid yang berada di barisan paling belakang yang juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Emm,anu…. kenapa Kyungsoo-ssi pindah sekolah?"

"Aku pindah karena Appa-ku dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul."

Jawab Kyungsoo dan murid itu mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang tanya lagi?"

Tanya Sonsaengnim.

"Tidak ada? Ya sudah, Kyungsoo silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong itu."

Sonsaengnim menunjuk bangku yang ada di tengah barisan nomer 3.

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju ke bangkunya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan para murid yang masih melihatnya dari tadi.

"YA! Kau Kim Jongin jangan tidur di jam ku!"

Teriak Sonsaengnim keras dan mengagetkan seluruh murid di kelas itu termasuk Kyungsoo. Semua murid melihat ke belakang-pojok samping jendela- tempat dimana namja yang dipanggil itu, lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan polos.

Jongin tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

Kyungsoo buru buru mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **JONGIN POV**

"YA! Kau Kim Jongin jangan tidur di jam ku!"

Aissshhh, _orang itu_ mengganggu saja.

Mau tidak mau, ku angkat kepalaku dan benar saja mereka -teman sekelasku- menatap ke arahku.

Oh, dan satu lagi. Siapa yeoja yang duduk di tengah itu? Aku tidak pernah mellihatnya sebelumnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ha ha ha lucu sekali wajahnya saat melihatku.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tingkah malu-malu mu membuatku tersenyum hangat.

Juga sejak saat itu.

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON-JONGIN POV-**

"Jongin-ssi."

Kau memanggilku dengan formal, padahal kan kita seumuran-sekelas-

"Ne?"

Jawabku singkat.

"Em.. kita menjadi kelompok sekarang."

Katamu dengan menundukkan wajahmu. Ada rona merah menjalar di pipimu sampai ke telingamu. Aku tau, kau sedang malu. Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Ya?"

Jawabku pura pura tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud.

"Ku rasa sebaiknya kita segera mendiskusikan tugas ini, yang lain sudah mulai mengerjakannya."

Jawabmu masih, masih menundukkan kepalamu.

Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau masih sama seperti yang pertama kali ku lihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Jongin."

Panggil Kyungsoo agak keras pada namja yang duduk di kantin sebelah barat itu.

Pasalnya di kantin hanya ada beberapa orang saja karena memang ini sudah lewat 1 jam dari jam pulang sekolah.

Namja yang dipanggil menatap pada yeoja yang memanggilnya dan namja itu pun tersenyum menatap yeoja itu-juga sebaliknya.

Yeoja itu-Do Kyungsoo- menghampiri Jongin dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kau sudah selesai berlatih?"

Tanya Jongin.

"Emm."

Jawab Kyungsoo dan menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Tanya Jongin.

"Aniyo."

Jawab Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

Tanya Jongin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kata Baekhyun, di Sungai Han ada pameran dan malam ini juga ada karnaval."

Jawab Kyungsoo imut.

Fyi, Baekhyun adalah orang -tepatnya gadis cerewet- yang Kyungsoo kenal pertama kali saat dia pindah di sekolah itu dan sekarang menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau mau menontonnya?"

Tebak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"Jja, kita pergi."

Kata Jongin, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menarik halus tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woahh, yeoja itu cantik sekali menggunakan kostum itu. Make up nya juga membuatnya lebih cantik."

Kata Kyungsoo kagum melihat beberapa orang menggunakan kostum khas karnaval malam yang terdapat lampunya di setiap sudut baju yang dipakai.

"Kau lebih cantik Nona Do."

Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu memandang Jongin dengan senyum dan sedikit malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau duduk di sini ya, aku akan membeli minum. Duduk disini saja jangan kemana-mana."

Kata Jongin menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di jalanan Sungai Han.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, dia lelah berdiri terus dari tadi saat melihat karnaval. Jadi dia memutuskan duduk dan membiarkan Jongin membeli minuman sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka beberapa akun media sosial nya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Kadang ia tersenyum melihat beberapa post milik teman temannya yang dianggap lucu dan memnyenangkan.

Selama beberapa saat dia masih asyik dengan handphonenya sampai terdapat permberitahuan jika baterainya tinggal 15%.

Saat dia melihat jam di handphonenya, dia baru sadar jika Jongin sudah pergi terlalu lama untuk membeli minuman.

Dia memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke tasnya dan melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari Jongin.

Tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Jongin muncul.

Kyungsoo mulai sedikit panik-tapi dia mengontrolnya.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan memutuskan berjalan untuk mencari Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membawa 2 gelas soda di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Dia berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo duduk tadi.

Jongin tersenyum memandang ke arah 2 gelas yang dibawanya. Kadang ia jugab tertawa, menggelengkan kepalnya saat mengingat bagaimana konyolnya dia saat menembak Kyungsso dulu.

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON-NORMAL POV-**

Seorang namja tan mengampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk membaca buku di bawah pohon maple -di taman belakang sekolah- itu.

Yeoja itu tidak menyadari kedatangan namja tan itu, karena memang telinganya disumpal dengan earphone.

Namja itu pun tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menyapa yeoja itu karena dia tidak mau mengganggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian yeoja itu menghela nafas sebentar karena matanya sudah lelah melihat kalimat kalimat panjang itu dan memandang langit.

Lalu menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Jongin-namja tan- dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Sudah lama?"

Tanya Kyungsoo-yeoja tadi- sambil menarik earphonenya dan menaruhnya -juga bukunya- ke dalam tas.

"Molla, sekitar 30 menit itu lama atau tidak ?"

Jawab Jongin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Itu lama. Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"'

"Ku panggil juga percuma kan kau sedang memakai earphone."

"Kkkkkk~ benar juga. Tapi kau bisa menepuk pundakku atau menarik earphoneku misalnya."

"Ck, ya sudahlah. Itu juga sudah terlanjur terjadi."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan memandang ke depan.

Mereka sama sama terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Menetralkan detak jantungnya masing-masing yang-oh astaga, ini keterlaluan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka menikmatinya.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, dan membuat Jongin gugup.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis sekali. Melihat Jongin sampai hilang dari pandangannya lalu menatap ke arah depan lagi.

Di sana dia melihat sepasang laki laki dan perempuan bersepedaaan berdua dengan tawa mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kyungsoo."  
Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin kembali dengan nafas yang memburu dan membawa segelas soda.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang polos. Dan dia ikut berdiri dengan Jongin yang membungkuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kenapa berlari eoh? Aku masih di sini, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kyungsoo, saranghae."

Kata Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

"Oh?"

Kyungsoo kaget.

"Aku benar benar sayang padamu, ah bukan, aku cinta padamu. Saat berada di sampingmu, aku merasa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku selalu merasa nyaman. Melihatmu aku merasa jika aku harus melindungimu. Dan sekarang, aku benar benar ingin memilikimu."

Jongin berhenti sebentar.

"Aku tau aku bodoh, bahkan aku menembakmu dengan membawa segelas soda bukan menggunakan bunga, cincin, coklat, kalung atau benda lainnya yang dibawa oleh namja romantis untuk menyatakan perasaan pada pujaannya. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap nekat mengatakannya, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Jongin menghentikan pembicaraannya. Tadinya ia menunduk dan karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia pun memberanikan diri memandang Kyungsoo.

Dia kaget melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah tergenangi airmata.

Dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya.

Jongin kaget, tentu saja.

"Ky-Kyungsoo. Aku tidak memaksamu menerimaku, sungguh. Tapi berhentilah menangis ku mohon."

Kata Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Jongin Pabboya."

Jongin hanya diam.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Aku juga mencintaimu."  
Kata Kyungsoo lirih yang masih berada di pelukan Jongin.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Jongin mencerna jawaban Kyungsoo. Jongin senang mendengarnya, ia pun memeluk Kyungsoo tambah erat dan dengan menggumam "Gomawo Kyungsoo." Berkali-kali.

"Berhenti berterimaksih, memang aku memberimu apa eoh?"  
Tanya Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomawo kau sudah menerimaku yang bodoh ini, bukannya menembak dengan bunga malah dengan soda."

Kata Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ani, ini lebih berguna."

Kyungsoo mengambil soda itu dari tangan Jongin dan meminumnya.

"Aku bisa meminum soda ini karna sekarang aku sedang haus dan sekarang aku meminumnya. Memang kalau kau membawa bunga aku bisa meminumnya? Oh ani, memakan-nya? Tidak kan ?"

Kata Kyungsoo dan terkekeh.

Jongin pun ikut tertawa.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin hanya tersenyum saat pikirannya membawanya ke masa itu lagi.

Dia bodoh sungguh, entahlah tapi saat itu dia berlari mencari bunga tapi tidak ada toko bunga terdekat dari sekolah yang buka.

Dan dia menemukan mesin soda otomatis dan akhirnya dia membelinya. Toh daripada tidak memberi apa-apa kan, kkkkk.

Tapi saat sampai sana -tempat dia menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu tadi- dia kaget karena tidak ada Kyungsoo di sana.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi nihil, tidak ada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaruh kedua sodanya di bangku itu dan mengambil handphonenya yang ada di sakunya.

Mencari kontak Kyungsoo dan mendialnya.

Tapi percuma, handphone Kyungsoo tidak aktif.

Jongin takut terjadi apa apa dengan Kyungsoo, ini sudah malam bahaya untuk seorang yeoja sendirian di tempat ramai seperti ini.

Jongin bodoh, kenapa tadi kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo duduk sendirian, batin Jongin.

"Ah, sial."

Geramnya.

Dia memutuskan berlari dan mencari Kyungsoo di sekitar taman Sungai Han.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin beli dimana sih? Batin Kyungsoo.

Dia masih berjalan menyusuri jalanan di taman Sungai Han.

Kyungsoo sangat lelah sekarang, dari tadi berjalan dan memutari jalanan tapi tidak menemukan Jongin _nya._

Sampai dia kembali di tempat duduknya tadi.

Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Kyungsoo melihat 2 soda di sampingnya.

Apa ini minuman yang dibeli Jongin? Apa Jongin meninggalkanku? Batin Kyungsoo.

Dia mulai menitikkan airmata dan menangis tertahan.

Dia sangat takut sekarang, berada di tempat seramai ini sendirian.

"Kau kemana saja eoh?"

Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenalnya.

Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Jongin ada di depannya menatapnya khawatir.

"Jongin."

Jerit Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo dan setelah itu Jongin pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~KAISOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau darimana eoh? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, bahkan handphonemu ku telfon tidak aktif."

Tanya Jongin saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Kyungsoo -Jongin mengantarkannya pulang karena sudah mulai larut-

"Bateraiku hampir habis tadi, mungkin sudah mati. Tadi kau lama sekali membeli minumnya jadi aku berniat mencarimu membeli minuman, tapi saat aku mengelilingi Sungai Han kau tidak ada sama sekali."

Jawab Kyungsoo dengan pout-nya.

"Tadi antriannya banyak, mungkin kau tidak melihat ku karena aku berdesakkan dengan orang banyak tadi."

Jawan Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lagian tadi kan aku bilang jangan kemana-mana, kenapa kau malah keluyuran heh?"

Tanya jongin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku kan tidak sabar menunggumu yang kelamaan."

Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan tertawa. Dan Jongin pun ikut tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang sadar sedang ditatap pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin dan mulai meredakan tawanya.

Jongin masih tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

Dan perlahan Jongin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo dan mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama Jongin mulai menarik dirinya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

Mereka sama sama tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeay, saya datang bawa ff KAISOO.

Official couple favorite saya yang pertama dan yang kedua sulay, kekekeke.

Ini pernah saya ikutkan di GA, tapi gak menang. Huhuhu.

Tapi gakpapa, lain kali ikut lagi siapa tau menang :D :D

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, mumumu .g


End file.
